Completely Unexpected
by lovebeauty011
Summary: A lover's game. Man and woman meet in a nightclub one night and things happened unexpectedly.


As I sat there in the night club, I could feel the music throbbing in my bones. I couldn't believe I was sitting here by myself nursing a water instead of my usual. Five hundred years old and this is what I've been reduced too. Sitting here in a dark nightclub wasting what life I have left.

The more I tried to tune out the music and the fast beating hearts the more that I sunk deeper and deeper into my self-imposed depression. Never in my five hundred years of being on this fucking planet have I ever felt this way. I watched the people saunter by and felt envious of their carefree lives. When you've trained yourself to stay hidden people tend to not notice you.

I smelled the sweat and the blood of this "young" generation. I watch the girls sway erotically to music that seems to never end. Girls used to never act like this in public. Watching intently for a woman I could seduce and feed from shouldn't be too hard to do in a place like this. However, thin blood from too much alcohol doesn't quite fill me up. So to find one that wasn't intoxicating herself always proved to be more difficult.

Looking around, I spot a group of girls standing at the bar waiting for drinks. All of them were giggling and talking except one. She seemed to be paying attention to her friends but found herself glancing my way every so often. One of her friends offered her a blue drink and she refused to even touch it. _Interesting,_ I thought. Paying for their drinks they began to head back to the overcrowded dance floor.

Watching their bodies sway with the rhythm of the music seemed to lull me into a hypnotic state. I couldn't help but not to watch the one that had looked my way. She seemed to be the most interesting of the few. Turning back to my drink I didn't notice that she was heading my way.

"You know when most people come to a nightclub, they normally drink alcohol. Not water," said a voice in front of me.

Startled, I looked up and saw the same girl that had been watching me. Smiling at her I replied, "What makes you think I'm drinking water? It could be something else."

"Okay, but if it's not water then you're only other choices would be either vodka or rum and judging from the contents of the liquid, my best guess is water," she said, "but then again, I'm guessing. For all I know you could be a DD."

"A DD?" I asked in confusion.

"A designated driver. Although, since you _are_ sitting alone and I haven't seen you with anyone since I've been here and you're wearing a bracelet which indicates that you're are over 21…"

"Do you always observe people this closely?" I asked interrupting her.

Blushing furiously in the dark she hid her face with her hands. I couldn't tell if she was smiling or grimacing.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. I really am. I don't normally observe people like that. I just pick up on things that's all," she said apologizing.

"It's fine. It's just you don't meet observant people in a nightclub. Intelligent observers that is…"

"If… you decide to stick around for a little while and I, somehow, make it back down here and if you don't mind I would enjoy having a dance with you," she said interrupting me this time.

Not giving me a chance to answer, she smiled and then turned and headed back to her crowd and they disappeared up the stairs to the top floor. Intrigued by her confidence and her assurance that I would still be here made me actually want to stay and see what would happen.

An hour went by and the mystery girl and her friends emerged from the top floor looking more energized than earlier. Spotting me she motioned to her friends to head along to find a spot on the dance floor. Agreeing to her they left and she strolled back to my table.

Holding out her hand she smiled and asked if I still wanted to dance. Of course I did I told her. Taking her hand she lead us toward the dance floor weaving in and out of the crowd with ease while I clumsily kept bumping into people.

When we reached the floor, we met up with her friends who were already dancing. As I stepped up behind her she grabbed my hands and sat them on her waist. Without any warning she began to move and her arm snaked around my neck and whispered, "Let the music guide you."

With my hands firmly on her hips, I silently obeyed and let the music guide me. The song turned from a slow jam to a hip hop song I did not know. Her body moved slowly, but yet in rhythm with the music. Closing my eyes I felt myself slip away from reality. The feeling of her body moving against mine sent me above any connection.

Inhaling deeply, I could smell her blood beneath the warmth of her skin. Warm, vibrant, and tempting. Soon sweat began to trickle down the side of her neck and I could not resist the temptation and lowered my head down till my lips grazed the nape of her neck. I pressed my lips gently against her pulse point and flicked my tongue across her warm skin. Moaning, she arched her neck pressing her sweet skin further into my mouth urging me to taste her.

Feeling my teeth lengthen, I barely resisted the lure of her offer, instead I focused on her body and followed her every move. I could feel her desire rise as our bodies came closer together. I ran my hands up and down the length of her body and felt her shift around to face towards me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down upon her face. She was exquisite. Dark brown eyes that I had not noticed before, slim enticing body, dark brown hair with a hint of red, full lips that I could not wait to devour.

Closing the space between our bodies, she reached for my hands and placed them on her low back and I slid my left leg between hers. Together we moved with the music and within moments her body started to heat up again. I found myself drawn to her like a moth to the never-ending flame.

Suddenly, without any thought, she reached up, wrapped her arms around my neck, pulled me closer and moved erotically against my left leg. She pulled my head forward to rest against hers. I looked into her darkening eyes and found myself aroused at the thought of what could and might happen between us.

Taking a dare, I moved to close the distance between us. Capturing her lips with mine she gasped opening her mouth wide enough to let my tongue slip in. I heard her whimper when our tongues touched. Grabbing her ass and pulling her toward me I deepened the kiss making her moan. Tangling her fingers in my hair she deepened the kiss and I wanted to devour her right then and there. Breaking the kiss I sauntered my way down her neck leaving hot kisses in my trail. She arched her neck and moaned deep in her throat.

This was completely unexpected of me but as soon as our tongues touched I felt my arousal for her heighten. Her body responding to my heightening arousal drove me wild. No other human had made me feel this way in a long time. It was astounding. I wanted to continue this with her but not in a nightclub.

Breaking the kiss and leaning toward her ear I whispered if she wanted to get out of here. Feeling her head nod in approval, I looked back at her and she mouthed, "friends"? I leaned in again and told her to tell them that she was leaving with me and that she would talk to them later. Nodding again, she slipped silently away from me and told her friends of her new plans. They looked at her inquisitively but agreed.

Turning back around, she made her way back to me, grabbed my hand, and led us out of the room and down the stairs toward outside. We stepped out into the cool spring night and I felt her shiver beside me. Looking slightly down at her I smile and tugged her forward. Placing a teasing kiss on her mouth, she moved to deepen the kiss. Breaking away from her I grasped her hand firmly and led her to my car. She followed without a word being spoken between us.

We made it back to my car and being the gentleman that I was, I opened the door for her and let her in. I rushed over to the driver's side and within moments we were well on our way towards my place. She didn't speak till we were near my condo in Murfreesboro.

Looking toward me she smiled gently and turned back to look out the window. Intrigued, I keep driving. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what I could say that wouldn't worry her. Even though it had been a while, I could still smell her arousal for me. Inhaling deeply, I tried to calm myself and focus on my driving. Finally, I couldn't stand it and turned to her, "you're pretty quiet over there."

She turned back to me and smiled, "well it's not everyday that I go home with a man I just met. This is a nice car by the way. My favorite."

This puzzled me some more. Men don't pick her up? She's beautiful and I know that there was more to her but that would have to come later. I did find her attractive, sweet, and full of fire and passion. This was still new to me. I didn't take women back to my place. I would normally seduce and feed at the club, but to take one home nowadays was unheard of. Since I moved from Toronto, I had been on my guard about whom I let in. You never know who is out there to betray you.

"If you can believe it, I haven't done this in a long time," I said.

"Really?" she asked. She acted like she couldn't believe that. "I don't know but it just seemed that…"

"That I was some kind of playboy?" I asked inquisitively. I could see her blush in the dark. Maybe that's what she thought. I didn't care but it still hurt that she thought that.

"I didn't mean it like that. You're a good-looking guy. I just presumed that…" she stopped looking ashamed.

I couldn't believe it. Maybe something had happened to her to not trust men. If that was the reason then why would she agree to come home with me? A complete stranger. There was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on. I kept driving and soon we were at my exit. Getting off the interstate, I drove the last few miles and my condo appeared out of nowhere. Pulling into the drive, I put the car in park and stepped out. I walked around the vehicle and opened her door for her and held my hand out for her.

Smiling timidly, she took my hand and I led her to the door. Upon entering my home, she looked somewhat in awe of my home. It was tasteful but expensive. Living by myself for so long, I hadn't the need for a lot of furniture or household appliances. I turned toward her and gently kissed her. I walked her back until she ran into the front door. The kiss deepened and soon she was coming up for air asking me where my room was.

I reached for her hand and led her upstairs to my room. No sooner we got there I pushed her against the door and took her mouth once again. The feel and taste of her was exquisite. I reached around to find the knob but with no luck. Her body squirmed against mine making me moan. Breaking the kiss, I looked into her eyes and saw the lust and desire on her face. Impatient and not able to find the doorknob, I kicked the door in and led us into my bedroom.

She giggled quietly and I pressed my lips against her neck, her back arched and she slowly closed her eyes. I continued to kiss her neck in a slow rhythmical motion. My hands traveled down up her back to find her zipper to her dress. Finding it, I slowly unzipped it and let the silken material fall to the floor. Bringing my mouth back to hers, she began to unbuttoned my shirt. Our kissing became fiercer as she pushed my shirt off my shoulders. There was nothing more I wanted to do than to take her there, but I wanted her to enjoy this unexpected night.

My mouth traveled down her body and captured a nipple. As I suckled on it, my hand began teasing her other breast. Her hands came up to tangle themselves in my hair and her body arched to press her skin in my mouth urging me to continue. I detached myself from her breast and traveled lower down her body leaving a trail of soft kisses. I ran them down over her smooth stomach, my hands caressing her outer thighs. Moaning, she pulled me up toward her and pressed her lips against mine and her fingers traced the taut muscles in my back.

She snaked her hands down my chest, unbuttoned my slacks, and her fingers slipped inside my boxers to trace my thick length, making me groan and shudder. My eyes darkened and the beast within me screamed for possession, my tight control all but slipping.

Ireluctantly removed her hands and quickly divested my slacks and boxers. As soon as I was bare, I reached down to grab her panties and pull them off of her. The lower her panties went the farther my mouth followed. I flung her panties across the room and let my hands traveled up her smooth, silken legs. My mouth soon reached her hot centre and I ran my tongue over her clit and her moan reverberated throughout the room. I slipped a finger insider her and found her to be tight and even hotter than her body. I added another finger to intensify the pressure and desire coursing through her body and increased the thrusts of my fingers inside her. I pressed my thumb against her clit and enhanced the pressure and she moaned and writhed on my bed, her hands creasing the sheets. I quickened my ministrations and soon her body trembled with her release as her orgasm spread throughout her body.

Panting heavily, she pulled me back to her and her face was flushed with passion and desire. She pulled me in for another kiss and I took that as a sign that she was ready for me. I slowly, gently slid into her, taking my time so she could get used to my length. With another kiss, I thrust hard into her and was fully sheathed inside her. My body collapsed on top of her as the desire of being inside her shook me. I began making love to her as gently as I could but my desire overrode me and I quickened my pace. She rose with my thrusts and was giving back as good as she received. I refused to give in so quickly and buried my head into her neck. I could feel her orgasm coming again and my eyes darkened, my teeth lengthen and before I knew it, I sunk my fangs into the soft supple flesh of her neck. Her blood gushed into my mouth as her second orgasm hit her. I drank greedily as I never drank before. Within seconds my orgasm hit me and I came deep inside her.

We laid there for what seems like an eternity before I pulled out of her. I rolled over onto my back and cradled her body close to me. She snuggled into my chest and looked up at me and smiled. I leaned down kissed her on her head before settling back down. This had been a completely unexpected, but perfect, night. For one that I was grateful for. I looked down again and saw that she was asleep.

"Goodnight, my love. Happy Anniversary," I whispered before sleep claimed me.

**-Fin-**


End file.
